world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010414-Ryspor-Tlaloc
gregariousTr0ubadour GT began pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 16:33 -- 04:37 -- greatTenochtitlan GT is leaning against a tree downing drinks when he notices Ryspor -- 04:37 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT freezes as he notices tlaloc, a loaf of bread dropping from his hands -- 04:37 GT: YEA THAT'X RIGHT YOU BITCH, YOU GOT THE RIGHT IDEA 04:38 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT begins slowly backing away -- 04:38 -- greatTenochtitlan GT dashes towards the backstabbing fish and leaps on him, pinning him to the ground -- 04:38 GT: WHAT 04:38 GT: DID 04:38 GT: I 04:38 GT: XAY 04:39 GT: ~I KNOW, AND I HATE MYʃELF FOR IT, BELIEVE ME!~ 04:40 -- greatTenochtitlan GT slaps him across the gills -- 04:40 GT: I hate you for it too, BELIEVE ME! 04:41 GT: You know he couldn't take xhit like that 04:41 GT: And now look where hix dreamxelf ix! 04:42 GT: ~I know! I know, and it'ʃ all my favlt, I'm not argving that.~ 04:43 -- greatTenochtitlan GT spits into Ryspor's stupid, heartbreaking, lying, shifty eyes -- 04:44 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT flinches and automatically reaches up to wipe his eyes -- 04:45 GT: Fuck you, you xhitxmeared xack of axx! 04:45 GT: The only reaxon I'm not tearing you limb from limb ix becauxe Joxxik ix a nice enough perxon to tell me not to 04:47 GT: ~...Yov covld hit me arovnd a few timeʃ, if yov wanted. Gog knowʃ I deʃerve it.~ 04:48 GT: Ha 04:48 GT: I don't want to hit you 04:49 -- greatTenochtitlan GT uncaptchalouges his obsidian blade and presses it against Ryspor's neck -- 04:56 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT stiffens and attempts to shrink from the cold obsidian blade -- 04:57 -- greatTenochtitlan GT scowls and gets up -- 04:57 GT: You're not even worth it 04:58 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and reaches for his neck, sitting up a little -- 04:59 GT: ~I'm - haah - I'm ʃorry, if that meanʃ anything.~ 04:59 GT: It doexn't 04:59 GT: What doex mean xomething 04:59 GT: Ix what you're going to do to fix it 05:01 GT: ~...Which iʃ?~ 05:02 GT: I don't fucking know, you tell me! 05:02 GT: You could rexcue Joxxik'x dreamxelf, that'x a xtart! 05:03 GT: ~...I don't know if he wantʃ it to be reʃcved.~ 05:03 GT: ~Doir told me he'ʃ aʃked all Derʃe dreamerʃ to kill hiʃ dreamʃelf on ʃight.~ 05:04 GT: ...What? 05:04 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre, bvt I think...I think ʃcarlet did ʃomething to him.~ 05:05 GT: ~Or, well, hiʃ dreamʃelf.~ 05:05 -- greatTenochtitlan GT takes a step forward and points his macuahuitl menacingly at Ryspor -- 05:05 GT: What kind of xomething 05:06 GT: ~I told yov, I don't know! All I've heard iʃ that Joʃʃik wantʃ hiʃ dreamʃelf to die. Everything elʃe iʃ ʃpecvlation on my part.~ 05:07 GT: Why the fuck did you lead him on, holy xhit! Look at all the trouble you've cauxed! 05:08 GT: ~YOV THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE?~ 05:09 GT: ~*EVERYTHING* THAT HAʃ HAPPENED Iʃ MY FAVLT, AND JOʃʃIK Iʃ BEING TOO *VNDERʃTANDING* TO BLAME ME FOR IT.~ 05:09 GT: Becauxe he'x a fucking puxxy! 05:09 GT: He'x too nice to let you know how he REALLY feelx about you 05:11 GT: ~He ʃhovld hate me, damn it.~ 05:11 GT: ~He probably DOEʃ hate me, really.~ 05:13 GT: Well 05:13 GT: Chalk that up ax ANOTHER perxon who hatex your bum axx 05:14 GT: Here, have a drink 05:14 -- greatTenochtitlan GT throws a chalice full of wine in Ryspor's face -- 05:16 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT shields himself with his arms. It's not very effective -- 05:19 GT: I'm going to find him 05:19 GT: Have fun wallowing in your own mixery 05:21 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT wipes a sheen of wine off his face, then looks sullenly at Tlaloc -- 05:21 GT: ~...Yov might want to pay more attention to him, yov know.~ 05:22 -- greatTenochtitlan GT is about to trudge off into the forest, but stops and turns around -- 05:22 GT: What 05:22 GT: ~Oh, nothing, forget I ʃaid anything.~ 05:22 -- gregariousTr0ubadour GT begins to examine his fingernails -- 05:24 -- greatTenochtitlan's GT'S face darkens and shadows play across his scowl in the contrast of the bonfire's light -- 05:24 GT: Xay it again or I'll gut you, fixh 05:24 GT: ~Well, if yov MVʃT know...~ 05:25 GT: ~He contacted me in a drvnken ʃtvpor laʃt night, and we proceeded to have a rather...TENDER moment in hiʃ tent.~ 05:26 GT: ... 05:26 GT: Xo now you're playing with hix fucking heart again 05:26 GT: ~Oh no, not at all.~ 05:26 GT: ~Yov ʃee, HE initiated it.~ 05:27 GT: Xo, that doexn't mean xhit 05:27 GT: ~The ʃitvation tvrned rather frighteningly pale there, I mvʃt ʃay. I think he'ʃ feeling neglected and tvrning to otherʃ for ʃolace, in my opinion.~ 05:28 GT: He came back to Xcarlet in the xame way, and we know how that wen- 05:28 GT: You know what? 05:28 GT: I'm done here 05:28 GT: I promixed I wouldn't kill you, but you're making that very difficult 05:29 -- greatTenochtitlan GT flips his goggles down, sticks up both middle fingers and ABSCONDS --